Mortar and stucco normally consists of the combination of cement and sand in a ratio of approximately three (3) parts sand to one (1) part cement. Directions for specific brands of cement usually call for from 2.25:1 to 3:1 sand to cement ratios. The cement is generally mixed at the job-site in a gasoline or electric powered mortar mixers. Often, the sand is delivered in bulk, while the cement mix is delivered in bags weighing either 78 or 80 pounds. Due to the weight of the bags, they are often delivered on palates and lifted with fork lifts and/or cranes. One bag of cement mix is mixed with approximately three cubic feet of sand. Water is added to achieve a consistency that allows good workability. While the term sand is used throughout this disclosure for ease of discussion, those skilled in the art will recognize that sand may include other heavy aggregates, such as gravel, crushed stone and the like.
Pre-mixed mortar, stucco or masonry mix is a form of concrete that is pre-mixed at the manufacturing site and typically delivered to the job site in packages such as bags. The package (e.g. bag) contains a mixture of sand and concrete and, optionally, other aggregates. Typically, the pre-mixed mortar, stucco or masonry is used by adding water and applying to the job site.
The weight and volume of these bags of pre-mix mortar, stucco or masonry create several problems. During storage, the weight and volume relate to the total storage space required and the cost of transporting within the warehouse. During transportation, the volume and weight affect the total number of bags that fit within a given truck and the fuel consumption required to transport the bags to the construction site. At the construction site, the weight becomes more of an issue since individual bags are often lifted by a worker and many bags are lifted per day, the 78-80 pound bags cause fatigue and are the cause of many stress-related ailments. For home use, smaller bags (e.g. 60 pound bags) are often sold since many homeowners find it difficult to lift 80 pounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,758 to Breslauer recognizes that mortars of the prior art create problems due to weight, leading to worker injury during carrying of the mortar, etc.
Other cement compositions disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,996 to Morioka, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,647 to Fujimori, et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,148,270 to Bowe describe various cement compositions, none of which provide a light-weight ready-mix composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,468,102 to Jorge G. Chiappo describes a light-weight cement mix, but not a pre-mixed composition comprising sand.
Existing pre-mixed compositions have a substantial effect on the environment. For example, in Florida alone, around 25 million bags of pre-mix were consumed in 2008, or approximately 1 million tons of material that had to be mined, shipped, hauled and used. By reducing the per-bag weight while producing an equivalent yield by 18 percent, 820 million tons of material would be mined, shipped, hauled and used to create the same amount of finished product. That means, 180M tons less in raw materials mined, transportation costs, wear and tear on vehicles, fossil fuel used in transportation, storage, personal injury, etc. A pre-mix that has these characteristics is very much needed to improve the ecology. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,468,102 only addressed a light-weight cement mix, but does not address a light-weight, pre-mixed mortar, stucco or masonry mix that includes sand as in this application.
What is needed is a light-weight, pre-mixed mortar, stucco or masonry mix ready for adding water at the job site.